LA DIOSA SAIYAJIN
by SherryAlpha
Summary: Esta historia narra los hechos de una Saiyajin que sobrevivió la explosión de Vegetasei, y también sobrevivió a Freezer. Pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando esta mujer Saiyan, ponga un pie en la Tierra?


LA DIOSA SAIYAJIN

**Esta historia narra los hechos de una Saiyajin que sobrevivió la explosión de Vegetasei, y también sobrevivió a Freezer. Pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando esta mujer Saiyan, ponga un pie en la Tierra?**

CAP1.- DESEOS IMPOSIBLES

Ya habían pasado 30 años, más de 10.950 días sin él. Y todo se hacía eterno, todo parecía ser eternamente eterno. Me contemplé en ese espejo que estaba colgado en la pared teñida de un blanco puro.

En el espejo, se dibujó el más bello rostro jamás visto, o eso era lo que la gente solía decirme. Mi mano se alzó y tocó ese vidrio que reflejaba las imágenes de la otra gente. Con la yema de mis dedos reseguí la cálida imagen de mi, en el espejo, reseguí mi lindo rostro blanco, luego mis labios carnosos de un color rojo natural, mi nariz pequeña, mis mejillas rosadas, y mis grandes ojos de color azul muy claro, mi frente,…

Me miré una vez más; aún hubiera pasado 30 años, seguía aparentando tener 16. Mi físico no había cambiado para nada, ya tenía cerca de los 45 años, pero mi cuerpo no envejecía. Nunca entendí el porque los de mi alrededor se hacían viejos mientras que yo seguía siendo tan joven cómo en aquel entonces…

Cerré los ojos pesadamente, intentando recordar por una vez más ese cálido cuerpo que solía rodearme en las noches frías de hacía 30 años atrás. Recordé, una vez más, su voz al lado de mi oreja, y sus manos en mi cintura, sus brazos abrazándome fuertemente, su boca junto a la mía… Pero ya no estaba, ya nada de eso formaba parte del presente.

Abrí los ojos al volver a pensar que todos esos recuerdos no eran nada más que hechos del pasado. Me miré una vez más en el espejo, esta vez, no estaba sola. Detrás de mi, había un hombre de 30 años que me miraba con sus ojos negros. Yo, al reconocerlo, me di la vuelta y me levanté, enseguida corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

-¡Vegita, volviste!- dije, emocionada.

Él correspondió el abrazo, me sentí muy protegida. Cerré los ojos y olisqueé su aroma.

-Mamá…- murmuró, apretándome aún más contra él.

Nos quedamos abrazados unos 30 segundos, los dos con los ojos cerrados y olisqueándonos. Luego, cuando ya nos habíamos saludado, me aparté un poco de él, pero aún seguía delante de mi hijo.

Mi mano se alzó y acarició su mejilla morena, sus ojos aún estaban clavados en mí. Hice una sonrisita de lado, me puse de puntillas y lo besé; en la mejilla. No sean mal pensados, Vegita es mi hijo. Luego, mi mano acarició su pelo negro oscuro, tan oscuro cómo el de su padre.

-Vaya, creciste mucho Veggie…- murmuré, haciendo que sus mejillas se volvieran a teñir de un rojo intenso y cruzase los brazos.

-¡No me llames así!- exigió, haciendo que yo soltase una pequeña sonrisita.- Sabes que no me gusta…- agregó, yo abajé la mano.

-Pues por eso mismo lo hago.- respondí, divertida.

Creía que volvería a protestar, pero esta vez, él no hico nada más que observarme con cautela. Siempre lo hacía, siempre que volvía de una misión me inspeccionaba en detalle, luego, me olisqueaba para encontrar el aroma de algún hombre.

Él continuaba siendo un Saiyan… ¿Sólo un Saiyan? Hice una sonrisa de lado, cerré los ojos y negué levemente con la cabeza para responderme a mi propia pregunta; él no era un Saiyan cualquiera, Vegita era el hijo de Vegeta II, por lo tanto, era el Príncipe.

-Ya deja de hacer eso.- le exigí, apartándome.- Sabes que no he…- intenté terminar la frase, pero él no me dejó.

-Sigues siendo igual de pequeña.- lo miré en los ojos, algo triste.

A mi me dolía saber que los de mi alrededor envejecían mientras que yo continuaba siendo tan joven cómo siempre. En el pueblo ya circulaban rumores que la madre del Gobernante (yo) había echo un trato con el diablo para poder continuar siendo igual de joven y de bella durante toda la eternidad, otros decían que se trataba de un Castigo Divino por haber tenido un hijo bastardo sin siquiera estar casada, los científicos aseguraban que no era nada más que un problema en ADN, otros no hacían caso a los rumores; aunque estos eran muy pocos.

-Pero tu belleza incrementa en cada Luna Llena…- murmuró, esta vez su cola marrón acarició levemente mi cintura, yo aterricé una vez más en el presente.

Mi cola roja acarició la suya, y empezaron a jugar cómo siempre. Miré mi cola roja, luego, volví a sentir unos brazos rodearme con fuerza, de la misma forma que lo hacía Vegeta hacía 30 años atrás.

-Mamá…- murmuró Vegita, a mi oído.

-¿Mphmm?- pregunté, haciendo un ruido sin abrir la boca. Mi hijo apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Cómo va a proseguir la especie cuando yo o tu ya no estemos?

Fue un momento de silencio, muy incómodo. Me quedé estática, pensando en toda la información que él decía. Luego, nos separamos, y yo me senté una vez más en ese tamborete azul, delante del espejo decorado de piedras y minerales.

Cogí el cepillo de oro, aún en silencio, y empecé a cepillar mi pelo rojo, un rojo tan puro cómo la misma sangre. Eso también era muy raro, porque mi origen era Saiyan y los de esa especie suelen tener el pelo negro, cómo mi hijo. Tener el pelo rojo también suponía una serie de rumores en el pueblo; eso aumentaba que la gente pensase que era discípula del Mal, o que había echo un pacto con el Diablo, o que había matado a tanta gente que su sangre se había enganchado en mi pelo, o que me bañaba con sangre.

Pero yo no hice nunca nada de todo eso, yo sólo… Nací así… Era la hija del difunto Consejero de la Mano Derecha del Rey Vegeta I, y estos dos llegaron a acuerdo que cuando estuviera capacitada para tener hijos, me casaría con el Príncipe Vegeta II.

Aunque nunca nos llegamos a casar, en aquel entonces yo tenía 4 años, Vegeta tenía 5; a mi me habían enviado a una misión espacial en la Parte Norte de la Galaxia, que estaba a 3 años del planeta Vegetasei, y el Príncipe Vegeta había ido a otra misión. Luego me informaron que el planeta había sido destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos. Después, cuando volví, me obligaron a ir a la Central de Freezer. Allí me encontré con el Príncipe Vegeta. Yo tenía 7 años, y él 8. El príncipe iba acompañado de Radditz y Nappa, luego yo me uní al grupo. Estuvimos hasta que yo tuve 14, y Vegeta 15; haciendo misiones, peleándonos, odiándonos, haciéndonos cada vez más cercanos…

Hasta que nos enamoramos.

Aparté los ojos de mi rostro reflejado en el espejo, y miré el de Vegita. Hice una sonrisa al ver que me miraba igual que lo solía hacer su padre, con el ceño fruncido, pero observándome con cautela.

Cuando ya tenía los 14, y Vegeta los 15, nos entregamos el uno al otro. Aunque el no era virgen, yo seguía siendo la única mujer en toda la Nave espacial de Freezer que mantenía la virginidad. Era linda, y mi cuerpo ya era el de toda una mujer derecha y echa. Lo hicimos por primera vez en una misión, una noche de lluvia dónde Radditz y Nappa habían salido de la cueva porque era Luna Llena y querían aprovechar para destrozar la ciudad del Planeta 356Twexi. Él y yo nos quedamos solos.

Nos empezamos a pelear, porque yo le exigía que también quería ir con ellos, aunque él era el Líder y tenía que obedecer, nunca dejé que su opinión me afectase. Pero esa noche… Todo cambió. Lo que empezó con una pelea, terminó siendo una noche mágica dónde engendramos al primer Heredero.

Así es, a Vegita, que continuaba esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Yo seguía cepillando mi pelo rojo, y esperaba poder responder su respuesta.

-Seguramente la especie ya está terminada, Vegita…- respondí, algo preocupada.

Sabía que Vegita no estaría de acuerdo con mi afirmación, y así fue.

-¡No!- respondió, haciendo que yo suspirase.- ¡La raza Saiyan no puede terminar así, mamá!- exigió, algo enojado.

-¿Y cómo quieres que avance?- pregunté, desatando el nudo de mi pelo.- Si los únicos que quedamos somos tu y yo…- murmuré, apartando la mirada del espejo y notando cómo me coloreaba.

Se formó el silencio, los dos, estábamos volviendo a valorar la idea de poder seguir hacia adelante con la especie, porque de momento, los únicos Saiyanos que había en el Universo, éramos nosotros dos.

Volví a valorar la idea de acostarme con mi hijo; porque siendo realistas, siempre valoré esa idea. Aunque él y yo no pareciéramos ser madre e hijo, seguíamos siéndolo. Aunque Vegita ya era todo un hombre, su musculatura era la igual que la de su padre, su voz casi idéntica, y su rostro era un poco más lindo que el de Vegeta; había heredado mi rostro lindo, pero sus ojos y su pelo seguía siendo los de su progenitor.

He de reconocer que una parte muy pequeña de mi siempre tuvo la idea alocada de ir a la cama con mi hijo, de poderle dar otro Heredero. Vegita no era virgen, eso ya lo sabía, lo tenía muy claro; había alienígenas que eran hermosas con las que se había acostado. Pero él no quería un heredero hibrido, eso era una des honradez muy grande para el orgullo Saiyan.

¿Un híbrido? A parte de que era imposible porque nuestros genes eran demasiado fuertes para otras especies, la raza Saiyan no se podía mezclar con otras especies. A parte de que no era genéticamente posible. Vegita no quería que yo me acostase con otros hombres. Pero tampoco es que quisiera, des de hacía más de 30 años, estaba muerta de cintura para abajo.

Miré de reojo a mi hijo, que este también miraba el suelo un poco rojo. Siempre tuve esa maldita pequeña parte en mí que me pedía seguir con la especie, que me pedía acostarme con mi propio hijo. Me lo imaginé; ¿sería tan o más placentero que hacerlo con su padre? ¿Besaría igual de bien? ¿Sería tan rápido? ¿Me daría los mismos orgasmos?

Automáticamente, al imaginarme todo eso, noté un tremendo cosquilleo en mi parte intima que subía despiadadamente hasta mi vientre. Cerré mis piernas y las apreté, intenté no imaginarme nada de eso.

Él seguía siendo el fruto entre el amor de Vegeta y de mi, no podía acostarme con mi propio hijo, por mucho que lo desease, por mucho que deseara volverme a sentir mujer… Eso no estaría bien, ¿Verdad?


End file.
